Dance With Me?
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: They're at their first awards ceremony. Austin really wants one dance with Ally. She, on the other hand, simply refuses. What'll happen? Knowing Austin, he'll do anything to get his own way.


**Hey everyone, so it's been quite awhile since I've written anything new, so this random little plot bunny popped in my head as I was listening to some music. It's inspired by Olly Murs "Dance With Me Tonight". **

**It's established Auslly as well. Imagine Austin is able to write his own songs, but still writes with Ally because he wants to, and truthfully, Ally is a wonderful songwriter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Channel Program "Austin & Ally" nor do I own Olly Murs's single "Dance with Me Tonight", or Bruno Mars.**

"Please Ally, please please please please?" My boyfriend of 6 months begged me, pouting ever so slightly, brown puppy dog eyes shining brightly at me.

"Haha, no Austin, absolutely not." I replied, applying on my makeup, and walking to the bathroom to check myself in the full length mirror.

"But Ally! I just wanna dance with my girlfriend! Is that so hard to do? Why not?" Austin whined, following me and watching my every move.

We were getting ready for first ever awards ceremony. Austin was performing his latest hit, and decided to take me as a guest. I wasn't bothered with my looks as I knew I wasn't going to be scrutinised as much, so I didn't hire anybody special to do my makeup for me. My hair was done by Trish, however. She approved of my dress and my makeup, so I guess I was good to go... Hopefully.

"No Austin! Don't you remember what happened last time? Plus, this time everyone'll be watching me so I don't want to embarrass me, or you. Just the amount of cameras around... Oh my god."

"Please Ally, that was because Mrs de La Rosa blew an air horn in my ear. And I thought you got over your stage fright?"

"That's for performing, as in singing Austin. Not dancing." I shuddered lightly, "I'm still uncomfortable with everyone staring at my _dancing_ which I know I'm horrible at, even if _The Ally Way_ caught on."

Austin surrendered, "Okay, fine. We don't have to dance. But, you still have to have fun okay? I don't want you to be bored or anything, especially if I'm performing. And make sure to let everyone know, you're taken!"

I let out a little chuckle. It was kinda hot that he got possessive and jealous about other guys. "Don't worry Austin, you're the only guy for me."

Austin grinned, "Okay. How about a picture, beautiful?"

I nodded my agreement and we posed for a picture to post on Tweeter.

"_First awards ceremony with this beautiful amazing girl! ally_dawson #beautiful #loveofmylife #awardsceremony"_

* * *

We arrived on the red carpet, and we smiled and posed for a few pictures, but kept it short, knowing that the cameras were mainly for those who were actually being nominated for awards.

"Oh my god! Austin! It's Bruno Mars! Ahhhhhh!" I gripped his shirt tightly, and pointed in the general direction where I saw my idol.

"Relax Ally, do you want to go over there and introduce ourselves?" Austin chuckled, placing a light kiss to my temple.

"Err, sure..?" I was led over to the singer, and Austin greeted him as if they were old friends. They chatted for awhile, and then Austin introduced me."

"Bruno, this is my amazing girlfriend, Ally. Ally, Bruno Mars."

"Hi," I squeaked out, shaking hands with him.

"Hey! You're Ally Dawson! You guys are partners!"

"Yea," I replied, "in every sense of the word." I grinned, and I think I might have gotten braver or maybe Bruno just made me feel relaxed around him, but I asked, "Would you mind if we took a picture and I got your autograph?"

He beamed, "Sure! But only if you sign this for my niece. She's 12 and absolutely loves both of you."

I was shocked to hear that I actually have fans. I vaguely heard Austin quickly agree and we posed for a picture together and we signed each others things.

Bruno had to excuse himself then, as he had another interview to get to. We bade him goodbye and were about to walk in, when we heard a vague "Hey Austin and Ally!" We were escorted over to an interviewer who wanted to know about how we were faring at our first awards ceremony. Austin chatted animatedly, and I answered any questions directed at me. However, when asked what song he was singing, he gave a mysterious, "You'll see."

I inspected him in shock. I thought he was performing our latest hit? He's changing his song? I was brought out of my reverie by Austin's hand at the small of my back, guiding me into the hall. We found our seats, and soon enough, the ceremony started.

I was having the time of my life, and I quickly forgot about the interview earlier. It was nearly time for Austin's performance. I snuggled deeper into the jacket he lent me as I was feeling cold earlier.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I'm Austin Moon." I, along with the rest of the crowd, cheered loudly as he stood on stage.

"So, I know today, everyone's looking forward to my latest hit, but instead, I'm going to performing something I've been working on for a long long time, that I thought I'll never use, but I believe it'll be a good time to perform for you. This song is Dance with Me Tonight." (**A/N: I changed some lyrics here as well. Also, as I said before, don't own it.)**

The music starts and a man starts speaking in the background. I sat, shell shocked, thinking, "_Where on Earth did this come from?_"

_Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for you tonight,_

_I'm gonna call my friend Austin up here to sing to you ladies,_

_Austin!_

_Let's go man,_

Austin begins to sing and dance.

_My name is Austin, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight._

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

He performs some elaborate dance moves and jumps off the stage to sing amongst the crowd. My eyes widen, and I shrink a little in my seat, knowing he's headed for me.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

_I feel the music moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah._

_When I saw you there,_

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Everyone was on their feet. He dances with some others in the crowd, before making his way towards me. He crouches low so we're the same height, and slightly moves around my seat, singing the last bit of his song.

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,_

_To dance with me tonight,_

_One more time, one more time, come on now._

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah_

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

He sings his final word, panting breath, and slightly smirks. The show goes to an ad break, as everyone roars and cheers loudly. Some people come out of our row to use the bathroom, patting him on the back along the way.

"Nice job Austin!"

"Love the song!"

"It's gonna be another hit!"

He glances down at me, and I stare at him, raised eyebrows and all.

Austin lets out a small breath of air, "Hey..."

"Hi..." I reply back.

"Don't be mad with me Ally! I just really wanted to dance with you tonight, not because I want to embarrass you, or because I want you to have fun, or whatever. It's because -"

"When did you write that Austin?" I interrupted him, "Because I only rejected your offer like two hours ago! You may be getting better at writing songs, but you're not that good!"

"O-oh. I wrote it back when I wanted to dance with you at Trish's Quinceanera. But, I know you were saving that dance for Dallas, so I didn't mention anything. I-"

"Really? That long ago? But you got your dance anyway."

"Yea, I thank my lucky stars and whichever God was looking down upon me that Dallas didn't know how to dance."

I smiled at him, in awe of how lucky I was to get a fabulous boyfriend like him. "So, if you didn't want to embarrass me or anything, why do you want me to dance with me?"

"Huh?" Austin looked cute with a confused expression on his face.

"Earlier? When you were explaining why you wanted to dance with me."

"Oh, it's because I want to show you off to the rest of the world. Because I don't want to dance with anybody else, and because I love you. I don't care if the Ally Way caught on, and I don't care you may not have the best dancing moves, but you're still Ally, you're my girlfriend, and I want to dance with you tonight."

I smiled, suddenly shy, and looked down at our clutched hands. _When did that happen?_ I thought. I looked up at him again and brought my hands to cup his face and our lips met before I pulled away.

"I love you too, Austin. And I would love to dance with you tonight."

**So yeah! THE END :) Not entirely happy with the ending, but it was just a quick one-shot that I made. Hope everyone likes it! **

**Please read and review :) It'd be much appreciated! Any mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Genie**


End file.
